logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Paramount Pictures/On-Screen Variants
1912–1916 Famousplayers.jpg 1914–1962 Paramount Pictures 1914.jpg|''The Squaw Man'' (1914) Paramount-tomandjerry60.jpg|''Tom and Jerry'' (1960) 1917–1927 Paramount1921.jpg|''Manslaughter'' (1921) Paramount1921 leapyear.jpg|''Leap Year'' (1921) Paramount1922.jpg|''Blood and Sand'' (1922) Paramount1924.jpg|''Manhandled'' closing variant (1924) Paramount Pictures (Opening, 1920s).jpg|''Peter Pan'' (1924) Paramount Pictures (Closing, 1920s).jpg|''Peter Pan'' closing (1924) Paramount Pictures (Stage Struck, 1925).jpg|''Stage Struck'' (1925) Paramount_1926-variety.jpg|''Variety'' (1925) Paramount Pictures It's the Old Army Game 1926.jpg|''It's the Old Army Game'' (1926) Paramount Pictures 1926-27.gif|''It's the Old Army Game'' (1926, Animated version) 200px-CBS Corporation logo svg.png|''It's the Old Army Game'' (1926, A) VH1 Classic UK-old.png|''It's the Old Army Game'' (1926, B) AParamountPictureStageStruck1926.JPG|''Stage Struck'' (1926) Paramount 1927.jpg|''Running Wild'' (1927) Paramount Pictures (1927) The End.jpg|''It'' closing (1927) 1926–1953 Paramount-1920s-mppda.png|''Nell Gwynn'' (1926) Paramount-mppda-640x480.png Paramount_MPPDA.jpeg Paramount '27.png|''Queen Elizabeth'' (1912, 1927 reissue) Paramount1926.JPG|''It'' (1927) Paramount1927a.JPG|''Wings'' (1927) Paramount Pictures Wings (1927).png|''Wings'' trailer (1927, 2011 reissue) Paramount1927Color.jpg|''Redskin'' (1929) The Cocoanuts Paramount 1929.png|''The Cocoanuts'' (1929) ParamountPictures1929.jpg|''The Cocoanuts'' closing (1929) Paramount Pictures Logo 1930 a.PNG|''Animal Crackers'' (1930) Paramount1929b.jpg|''Welcome Danger'' (1929) PARAMOUNT 1932 THE DENTIST t670.jpg|''The Dentist'' (1932) Paramount1929.jpg ParamountTheEnd1930.jpg|1930 closing variant Paramount1930Color.jpg|''Follow Thru'' (1930) Paramount technicolor logo - 1930|''Follow Thru'' (1930, A) Paramount1930.JPG Paramount32.jpg|''Horse Feathers'' (1932) The Scarlet Empress.png|''The Scarlet Empress'' (1934) Paramount Pictures 1934 Let's Sing with Popeye.jpg|''Let's Sing with Popeye'' (1934) Paramount1931 housethatshadowsbuilt-end.jpg|''The House that Shadows Built'' (1931) Paramount1934.jpg|''Popular Science/Unusual Occupations/Speaking of Animals'' version from 1934 Paramount1935.jpg|''Popular Science/Unusual Occupations/Speaking of Animals'' version from 1935 dA0XdvqxGD008Avhfwd9cQ76963.jpg|''Popular Science/Unusual Occupations/Speaking of Animals'' version from 1936 Paramount1936.JPG Paramount 1936 The Milky Way2 t670.jpg|''The Milky Way'' (1936) Paramount 1936 The Milky Way3 t670.jpg|''The Milky Way'' (1936, A) Paramount1936a.jpg ParamountPictures1942.jpg|''The Trail of the Lonesome Pine'' (1936) Paramount 30s.jpg|''Gulliver's Travels'' (1939) Paramount Presents (1939).jpg|''Gulliver's Travels'' (1939) Paramount Pictures (The End, 1939).jpg|''Gulliver's Travels'' (1939) Paramount Pictures (Stereoptical Process and Apparatus Patented).jpg|''Gulliver's Travels'' (1939) Paramount 1941 Shepherd of the Hills t670.jpg|''The Shepherd of the Hills'' (1941) Paramount 1941 Sullivans Travels t670.jpg|''Sullivan's Travels'' (1941) Paramount1936end.jpg|End caption Paramount1942.JPG Paramount1942.jpg Paramount1940s-colorized.jpg|''Holiday Inn'' (1942) Paramount 1942 Reap the Wild Wind t670.jpg|''Reap the Wild Wind'' (1942) Paramount1942-color.JPG|''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (1943) Paramount 1944 Double Indemnity t670.jpg|''Double Indemnity'' (1944) Paramount 1944 Lady in the Dark t670.jpg|''Lady in the Dark'' (1944) GW376H283.jpg|''Lady in the Dark'' closing (1944) Paramount The Road to Utopia 1940s.jpg|''The Road to Utopia'' (1946) ParamountRelease.jpg|''My Favorite Brunette'' (1947) ParamountReleaseEnd.jpg|''My Favorite Brunette'' closing (1947) Windows2.jpg Red+Paramount+logo+(RARE+FIND!).jpg Paramount1947-color.JPG|''Fancy Pants'' (1950) Paramounttttt.png|''Sunset Boulevard'' (1950) Paramount Trailer.jpg 1934–1939 Paramount1934.jpg|''Popular Science/Unusual Occupations/Speaking of Animals'' version from 1934 Paramount1935.jpg|''Popular Science/Unusual Occupations/Speaking of Animals'' version from 1935 dA0XdvqxGD008Avhfwd9cQ76963.jpg|''Popular Science/Unusual Occupations/Speaking of Animals'' version from 1936 1951–1953 Paramount 1952 Greatest Show on Earth t670.jpg|''The Greatest Show on Earth'' (1952) Paramount 52.jpg|''Shane'' (1953) Paramount Pictures Logo 1951 b.jpg|''Shane'' closing (1953) 1953–1975 ParamountLandscape.jpg|The logo without any text. If you want, You can save this to make your own Paramount logo. But don't upload it here. Paramount+Pictures+3D+Logo+from+1953!!!!+(Filmed).jpg|The logo with the word "A Paramount Picture" don't upload the photo ''But paramount stays Here A+Paramount+Picture+Logo+(pink+version).jpg|Off-center variation Paramount1954-bw.JPG|Monochrome variation 120px-MTV Hits Eurozone-Australia 2011 Logo.png|''Sangaree'' (1953) Paramount Pictures 3-D 1953 ('Money from Home' Opening Variant).jpg|''Money from Home'' (1953) Paramount54 color1.jpg|Alternate logo for independent movies distributed by Paramount. Paramount Pictures (1961).jpg Paramount Pictures Logo 1956 c.jpg|''War and Peace'' (1956) Paramount (Space Academy).jpg ThCA0MCN43.jpg|''Vertigo'' (1958) Paramount 1960 Psycho t670.jpg|''Psycho'' (1960) Paramount logo 1961.jpg|End caption (1961) The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance.png|''The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance'' (1962) PARAMOUNT_1963_BREAKFAST_AT_TIFFANYS_t500x281.jpg|''Breakfast at Tiffanys'' (1963) Paramount53 alt.jpg|''Son of Captain Blood'' (1964) Paramount+Pictures+1965+-+The+Crack+in+the+World.jpg|''Crack in the World'' (1965) Paramount Pictures (1954).jpg ZSAMFvVUT77MtUK5hKo-ZA29443.jpg PFV.jpg|''White Christmas'' (1954) Paramount1954 ws.jpg|''White Christmas'' (1954, A) Paramount 1955 Artists And Models t670.jpg|''Artists and Models'' (1955) Paramount 1956 Ten Commandments t670.jpg|''The Ten Commandments'' (1956) GW342H250.jpg|''The Buccaneer'' (1958) Paramount 1964 Carpetbaggers t670.jpg|''The Carpetbaggers'' (1964) Paramount1960s.jpg|''Alfie'' (1966) 300px-Viacom logo.svg.png|Paramount Cartoons Variant (1966) Comingfromparamount1965.jpg|Mid 1960s trailer bumper PARAMOUNT 1965 KATIE ELDER t670.jpg|''The Sons of Katie Elder'' trailer (1965) VV.jpg|''White Christmas'' (1954) VISTAVISION 1955 t670.jpg|''Artists and Models'' (1955) VistaVision.PNG|''The Trouble with Harry'' (1955) Paramount 1968 Registed trademark.jpg Paramount1968offcenter.jpg|Off Center Byline Paramount+Pictures+(1968,+Villa+Rides!).png|''Villa Rides!'' (1968) Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory (1971).png|''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (1971) 142px-Shutter Island 2010.png|''Charlotte's Web'' (1973) 142px-PARTS1.jpg|''Paper Moon'' (1973) vlcsnap-2014-02-02-15h16m43s28.png|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008) Clear Channel Communications.png|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008, A) Walmartlogo1.png|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008, B) Comingfromparamount1970.jpg|1968-1975 Paramount movie trailers PARAMOUNT 1968 ROMEO AND JULIET t670.jpg|''Romeo and Juliet'' (1968) paramount1974 ws.JPG|1974 variant with updated text. 768973 1325901112244 480 360.png 468027478a5327ff1956f57a989266af.jpg|''Chinatown'' (1974) 21SMXGSGJCL.png|''Chinatown'' trailer (1974) Paramount74 bw.jpg|''Nashville'' (1975) 1975–1986, 1988, 1989 121.jpg|The logo with the Gulf+Western byline. Paramount pictures 1975.png Paramount 1975.png|1975 version Paramount1975.JPG GW430.png|3D Version Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-05h47m47s252.png vlcsnap-2014-02-13-21h37m36s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-05h48m38s247.png|This version was used for the Paramount Television logo of the time. FGW430.jpg|''Downhill Racer'' (1969, 1981 reissue) 200px-Paramount 1989 Communications.png|''Lipstick'' (1976) Paramount-tvsales.jpg.png|''Grizzly'' (International, 1976) ThCAORHMWX.jpg|''Leadbelly'' (1976) Paramount-tv1966.jpg.png|''Grease'' (1978) AJjF4zDuoOHANGfrJHzZkA49078.jpg|''Goin' South'' (1978) 9H288gu0l1B8phZIIbCldg54031.jpg|''Goin' South'' closing (1978) CKXHVkOidjjMAiQ5qWBEfg26592.jpg|''The Warriors'' (1979) Paramount 1978 Real Life t670.jpg|''Real Life'' (1979) KQ3cBZeeFQtnsECVaYV3GQ17009.jpg|''Prophecy'' trailer (1979) 2PX5LgrrtLejPT2T0JvtNw19867.jpg|''Meatballs'' (1979) NGKQ_5RSrWw5iop-lNbIyg380710.png|''French Postcards'' (1979) QBYtFM3Wbx89dsM219Rwmw82450.png|''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' trailer (1979) Star Trek The Motion Picture (1979).png|''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (1979) FfllFIj-aJoyURzxTSg6gg258146.png|''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!)'' (1980) bwmCekpQlt4ZJOOnO7s0dA50362.jpg|''Little Darlings'' (1980) YtQ2OzEHzZzDAhupj-u6gA20278.jpg|''The Elephant Man'' (1980) U8Y1-lyGDc06vgxq3k5Nig346808.png|''The Fan'' (1981) TRF.jpg|''Ragtime'' (1981) 7B6aGIbA1YI E0W0HFzMMA28409.jpg|''Student Bodies'' (1981) IjaIkupqsxgyvPlLzMSqvQ47138.jpg|''The Sender'' (1982) Vlcsnap-2014-03-01-23h43m58s98.png|''Airplane 2'' (1982) TqbbJAnr-3W5RUHDfo-Dqw29016.jpg|''Top Secret'' (1984) Star Trek IV The Voyage Home (1986).png|''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (1986) ThCAYKDI9T.jpg|''Grease'' (1978, 2010 reissue) Once Upon A Time In The West.png|''Once Upon A Time In The West'' (1968, 2016 reissue) U8Y1-lyGDc06vgxq3k5Nig346808.png|''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' (1986) Paramountcomingfrom1970s.png Paramount 1978 Coming Soon Real Life trailer t670.jpg|''Real Life'' trailer (1979) 1986–2005 200px-Paramount2009.jpg|The logo above is the original artwork by Dario Campanile. Paramount 75th Anniversary.jpg|The logo as seen on posters promoting the 75th Anniversary of Paramount. Paramount Pictures (1987-1988, Prototype).jpg|1986 75th Anniversary prototype logo Tasti-D-Lite-logo.jpg|''The Golden Child'' (1986) Paramount-tvsales1974.jpg.png|''Mr. Bill's Real Life Adventures'' (1987) Paramount TV 1988.jpg Paramount Television 1989 Communications.jpg|1989 Version Paramount Television 1989 Communications.jpg|''The Curse Of Gabriel Garza'' (1989) Teaser Trailer Paramount Communications Logo 1988-1995.png|''The Curse Of Gabriel Garza'' Trailer 1 (1989), Trailer 2 (1990) & 24 TV Spots (1990) Paramountearly1989.png Black Rain (1989).png|''Black Rain'' (1989) Paramountearly1989.png|''The Curse Of Gabriel Garza'' (US, Release 1990) Paramount Communications Logo 1988-1995.png|''The Itsy Bitsy Spider'' (1992) Paramount 1988 Communications.png|''The Efficiency Expert'' (1992) Paramount Communications Logo.png|''Charlotte's Web'' (1973, 1993 reissue) Paramount-logo1968.jpg.png|''Wayne's World'' (1993, video game) vlcsnap-2014-02-17-10h46m49s227.png|''Star Trek Generations'' trailer (1994) ParamountTV1995.jpg Untitled 34.png|Blue's Clues:Story Time closing(1998) Untitled 36.png|Blue's Clues:Arts And Crafts closing(1998) Untitled 38.png|Blue's Clues Rhythm And Blue(1999) Untitled 39.png|Blue's Clues:ABC's And 123's(1999) Untitled 44.png|The Brady Bunch Movie(1995) ParamountColor.jpg|Drop Zone (1994) ParamountPictu1995-2005.jpg|IQ (1994) Paramount_Pictures_logo_1995_(videotaped_variant_-3.png|Teletubbies: Naughty Noo Noo (2004) hqdefault-16.jpg|Ferris Buellers Day Off (2001) Paramount-logo1975.jpg.png|''Braveheart'' (US, 1995) 200px-Paramount 1995.svg.png|''The Beautician and the Beast'' trailer (1997) 184px-Paramount Logo 100.jpg|''Event Horizon'' (1997) Paramount Pictures (Paranormal Activity 3).png|''Paranormal Activity 3'' closing (2011) paramount_pictures__1998__by_superratchetlimited-dakpgjf.jpg|''All Kinds of Signs'' closing (2001) blue's big news paramount logo.jpg|Blue's Big News closing (2002) key_art_paramount.jpg|Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (1999) Paramount1999-2002PrototypeLogo.jpg|Blue's Clues:Blue's Discoveries(1999) WindowsFlower.png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' (US, 1999) ThCAEB4M9T.jpg|''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' (US, 1999, A) Paramount Mountain South Park Bigger Longer and Uncut.png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' (US, 1999, B) Untitled 45.jpg|Blue's Big Pajama Party(1999) Untitled 41.png|Blue's Clues:Blue's Safari(2000) Untitled 42.png|Blue's Clues:Magenta Comes Over(2000) Untitled 43.png|Blue's Clues:Stop Look And Listen(2000) Untitled 40.png|Blue's Clues:Playtime With Periwinkle(2001) ParamountLogo2001.jpg|Blue's Clues:Cafe Blue(2001) IMG_2293.jpg|''Rugrats: Mysteries'' (Home media, 2003) 2002–2016 paramount-big-long-hdr.jpg Paramount 90th Anniversary.jpg|2002 90th Anniversary prototype logo fullsizeoutput_13d6.jpeg|''Blue's Big Holiday'' (2002) hqdefault-34.jpg|''Telling Time with Blue'' (2002) Paramount_90th_Anniversary_(2002).jpg|Blue's Clues:Reading With Blue(2002) Paramount_(2002).jpg|K-19: The Windowmaker(2002) fullsizeoutput_13d7.jpeg|''Meet Joe'' (2002) hqdefault-33.jpg|''It's Joe Time'' (2002) idisfu.jpg|100th Episode Celebration (2002) paramount logo.jpg Paramount2003.jpg|2003 open-matte version ThCAG6AEVQ.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h24m12s248.png|''Timeline'' (2003) Paramount The Longest Yard USA.png|''The Longest Yard'' (USA, 2005) 55px-548527-esrb m super-2-.png|''War of the Worlds'' trailer (2005) Paramount_(2005).jpg|Blue's Room:It's Hug Day(2005) Paramount_(2010).jpg Yahoo Alt Favicon 2009.svg.png ParamountIMAXvariation.png|Open matte version. vlcsnap-2014-02-15-08h58m57s93.png|''The Last Airbender'' (2010) Screenshot_(113).png|''Jackass 3D'' (2010) 69bECQHkZ86oujeLYCboBg42174.jpg|''Little Fockers'' trailer (2010) Clear Channel 2012 logo.jpg|''Super 8'' (2011) Yahoo! 6 Favicon.svg.png|''Hugo'' (2011) RCA1960s.jpg|''Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol'' trailer (2011) with Skydance Productions, Bad Robot Productions. The Avengers Paramount Trailer.png|''Marvel's The Avengers'' trailer (2012) Paramount 1920s-2000s.jpg|''Wings'' trailer (1927, 2011 reissue) Paramount Distribution IMAX.png|Open matte Distribution version. Seen on Fullscreen DWA products. 2011–present Paramount 2011 Logo.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-30-06h52m10s39.png|''Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol'' (2011) Paramount 100th Anniversary Distributed by.jpg|''Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol'' closing (2011) Screenshot (248).png|''Jack Reacher'' (2012) vlcsnap-2014-02-15-15h10m51s136.png|''Iron Man 3'' trailer (2013) Paramount4x32013.jpg|Open-matte version. Found on Fullscreen products, which can be seen on DVDs. Paramount Logo 100.jpg Paramountlogo2013.png Paramount 2013 Logo .png|''Hansel And Gretel: Witch Hunters'' (2013) GI Joe Retaliation (2013).png|''GI Joe: Retaliation'' (2013) Pain & Gain (2013).png|''Pain & Gain'' (2013) Star Trek Into Darkness Trailer Paramount Pictures.png|''Star Trek Into Darkness'' trailer (2013) ParamountSkydanceBadRobot Star Trek Into Darkness Trailer.png|''Star Trek Into Darkness'' trailer (2013) with Skydance Productions and Bad Robot Productions Star Trek Into Darkness (2013).png|''Star Trek: Into Darkness'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-02-26-13h05m25s218.png|''Star Trek Into Darkness'' closing (2013) Iron Man 3 (2013).png|''Iron Man 3'' (2013) Paramount2013 nebraska.jpg|''Nebraska'' trailer (2013) Screenshot (185).png|''Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa'' trailer (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-02-16-05h05m56s178.png|''Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa'' trailer (2013) with MTV Films and Dickhouse vlcsnap-2014-02-26-13h21m28s118.png|''Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-21h22m26s182.png|''Nebraska'' trailer (2013) Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-00h36m46s120.png|''The Wolf of Wall Street'' trailer (US, 2013) Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-21h23m32s81.png|''Noah'' trailer (2014) Screenshot_(246).png|''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' trailer (2014) Vlcsnap-2014-02-16-05h03m57s14.png|''Noah'' trailer (2014) with Regency Enterprises MTV EXTRA logo svg.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' trailer (2014) 7671507765293780294.jpeg|Paramount Volkswagen (2018) 16605880711_70316bef8e.jpg|Paramount Citrus (2018) IMG_E3385.JPG|Grammarly (2018) Print logo variations Paramount Pictures 1917.png Paramount 1942 Tulips Shall Grow t670.jpg|''Tulips Shall Grow'' (1942) Riding High poster variant (1943).jpg|''Riding High'' poster (1943) Paramount Pictures Is Paris Burning poster variant (1966).jpg|''Is Paris Burning?'' poster (1966) Paramount68.jpg Untitlednjkj.png|Alternative logo used in print materials and on their website. Viacom39248.jpg Paramount Black Rain poster.jpg|''Black Rain'' poster (1989) Paramount Pictures Ghost poster variant (1990).jpg|''Ghost'' poster (1990) Paramount Pictures Star Trek Generation trailer variant (1994).png|''Star Trek Generations'' trailer (1994) Paramount-logo1968.jpg Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory poster variant (1971).jpg|''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' poster (1971) Paramount-logo1975.jpg ThCAR7V3BP.jpg Paramount-logo1982.jpg Paramount Pictures The Golden Child poster variant (1986).jpg|''The Golden Child'' poster (1986) Paramount 75th Anniversary.png Paramount 1989 Communications.png Paramount 1994.svg Paramount90.jpg|Alternate version with larger typeface in the byline looking more like the full 1990 Viacom logo. Paramount Pictures Home video Mission Impossible 1996.png|''Mission: Impossible'' (Home Video, 1996) Paramount Pictures Titanic trailer variant (USA, 1997).png|''Titanic'' trailer (USA, 1997) Paramount Pictures War of the Worlds Trailer.png|''War of the Worlds'' trailer (2005) Paramount Pictures Reno 911! Miami trailer variant (International 2007).png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' trailer (International, 2007) Paramount Pictures Transformers trailer variant (2007).png|''Transformers'' trailer (International, 2007) Paramount Pictures Iron Man trailer variant (2008).png|''Iron Man'' trailer (2008) Paramount Pictures The Curious Case of Benjamin Button trailer variant (2008).png|''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' trailer (US, 2008) 2013-09-25-07-22-28 toyota-rush-facelift-japan-7 databasemobil thumb 560 .jpg|''Transformers Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons'' (video game, 2009) with Hasbro. BpFw-F20PqypHmPn9BY3iA22730.jpg|''Watchmen: Under the Hood'' (2009) Paramount 90th Anniversary.svg Paramount Marvel's The Avengers Trailer.png|''Marvel's The Avengers'' trailer (2012) Paramount Pictures Pain & Gain poster variant (2013).jpg|''Pain & Gain'' poster (2013) Paramount Pictures Star Trek Into Darkness trailer variant (2013).png|''Star Trek Into Darkness'' trailer (2013) Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-00h51m55s253.png|''World War Z'' trailer (2013) Paramount Noah Trailer.png|''Noah'' trailer (2014) Paramount 100 years.svg Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Viacom Category:Major film production companies of the United States